


The Mission After

by Hey_Diddle_Diddle25



Series: The Universe's Scars [2]
Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Exasperated Ezra, protective crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Diddle_Diddle25/pseuds/Hey_Diddle_Diddle25
Summary: A job-run turns infinitely more complicated with the return of a familiar face, and bitter feelings resurface. Sometimes Ezra really questions who he upset to always seem to end up in these situations.





	

Ezra was really starting to hate this mission.

To be fair, though, he hadn't been all that fond of it to begin with. It seemed to him a little too desperate, like Kanan and Hera were dangerously close to running out of credits and since their desperate escape from Lothal they've sort of been struggling for jobs. Knowing them, that was probably the case but no one really bothered filling him in whenever issues like that came up.

That didn't mean he wasn't aware of them, he was just never officially informed.

It's like everyone forgets how he grew up and, admittedly, he's found himself having to remind himself that he had grown up depending only on himself for 8 years but the fact still stands that he's had to teach himself how to survive. Just like how he taught himself to blend in to the world around him and disappear.

Lucky for him, too, because those skills seemed to benefit him now.

He was in a bar, shrouded in a dark cloak he had swiped at the door. Somewhere he kind of hoped Sabine was still hanging around but doubted it. Zeb and Kanan had already been busted and thrown out, which was funny considering the different types of characters lurking inside.

It was dark, poorly lit or to hide the true nature within Ezra wasn't sure, and cramped with burly aliens varying in race, size and color but every single one of them looked capable of snapping him in two. It didn't help that most were scarred in some way, long ugly lines zigzagging across their large muscles and ugly faces.

It was by sheer luck (and skill but he tried not to think too much on how well he was able to blend into a room filled with people and remain virtually unseen) that he hadn't been thrown out. After all, the bar was no place for children.

Kanan knew that, of course, but they hadn't really shown up for drinks- not that they could've afforded any.

There had been word, though, that a very special client they needed to speak with was there. From what Ezra's been able to make out so far, he wasn't just there but he owned the place and nobody spoke with him without going through security.

Of course, that was out of the question.

He was a child and looked like a lothrat- though he's less dirty then he had been when he first joined the crew. Less scrawny too and he's gain the cool whisker scars that he's 99% sure stresses Kanan out whenever he sees them. Unfortunately, he's still short with scraggly hair and narrow shoulders.

"Specter six, come in," Kanan's voice suddenly chirped in his ear and he was careful to be discreet when he pressed the small com to speak.

"I'm here," he reassured, all the while keeping a careful gaze on the people around him.

They were all dangerous, he could sense it, and it was preventing his body from relaxing even slightly. Instead he sat taut as an arrow, hood pulled up to conceal his features as bright blue eyes checked for any signs of danger.

"Where are you?" Kanan demanded, making no attempt at keeping the concern from his voice, not that it would matter so much if he had; Ezra's always been good at reading people's emotions, especially those he was close to.

"Still sitting in the bar," he informed him, wondering why he was just now bothering to ask him any of this, "I've got eyes on the target though I don't think I can get through security. They've already thrown out three people twice my size for attempting it."

Which was true and had sort of been entertaining. That is until Ezra realized that eventually he was going to have to make an attempt at it, which was just unfortunate.

"What?" Kanan's awe-stricken voice asked and Ezra imagined him blinking before the man inquired, "They haven't caught you yet? I thought for sure they would've thrown you out the second they realized you were a child."

"Except no one has realized I'm a child," Ezra added feeling slightly smug at the fact that he hadn't been kicked out when both Kanan and Zeb had, "and as far as I can tell, they haven't busted Sabine either. Who knows? With luck she might've managed to sneak in."

"Considering they threw her out several minutes ago, I doubt it. You can come on out too. I don't like the idea of you staying in there without any cover."

Meaning he was still uneasy about the whole being kidnapped by slave traders' incident, which Ezra understood. He's woken up several times, out of breathe, from nightmares of being back in that arena. Besides it's not like he's stupid, he knows that if the crew had been seconds later then he probably would've died. Or worst.

His mind drifted back to Scar and he suppressed a shudder.

"No arguments here," he replied, blinking away his thoughts as he stood to make his way out from the bar. He almost made it too.

A hand caught his forearm on his way past, jerking him to a stop and causing his hood to slip from his head.

"Hey," he protested, spinning around to face his assailant when he froze stomach sinking to his shoes as he blinked up at the beaming face in front of him.

"Baby Jedi! Long time no see, yes?" he asked in a deceptively sweet tone and Ezra heard himself swallow as he fingered the weapon concealed at his hip.

"Scar," he responded almost like the naughty kid who had just been caught trying to leave the house, "Gotta say hasn't been long enough."

Scar's men standing behind him like looming devils tensed, as if preparing for a fight but Scar surprised them by bursting out in laughter. Several patrons turned their attention towards them, several eyes focusing on Ezra all at once and making his skin crawl uncomfortably as he forced himself not to fidget.

It wasn't easy and several months ago he probably would've failed horribly. All his long hours of training kept him frozen, though, waiting for the trader in front of him to make the first move.

"So what brings you this far out?" Scar asked conversationally, reaching out to set his hand against his shoulder blade and guide him to a table.

His men narrowed untrusting eyes at him, which Ezra found no offense to. He kind of hoped someone would come over and demand him to leave but knew they wouldn't. Not as long as he was with Scar.

Ezra craned his head on his neck so he could stare up at Scar's scaly face with narrowed eyes as he replied in that sarcastic way that drives Kanan up the wall, "I was thirsty."

Another laugh, just as large as the first and drew twice as much attention.

Ezra felt his shoulders tense at the prickly feeling of eyes all over him, knowing it was only a matter of time before someone noticed him, recognized him, and then he would probably be doomed.

"Relax baby Jedi," Scar commanded, drawing Ezra's attention back to the most imminent threat as the trader leaned over the table so their faces were real close as he breathed, "Nobody would even _dare_ touch you while I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Ezra questioned, pressing his fists into his legs in an attempt to not fidget like he so desperately wanted to.

Scar chuckled, leaning back as he raised his hands and practically purred, "Like you said earlier, I was thirsty. Though I must admit you're awfully brave venturing in here all by your lonesome. Especially considering the nice little bounty the Empire's placed on your head."

"You know about that?" Ezra asked as he felt his veins shift to ice as he blinked at the trader before him.

"Why of course," Scar reasoned as he snapped his finger and one of his shadows stepped forward with a folded poster; Scar didn't even need to unfold it for Ezra to recognize it.

His wanted poster the Empire had commissioned.

At first it had made Kanan uncomfortable, with their faces now plastered all over the galaxy with a great sum of credits beneath each of their faces. Kanan's seemed to be the largest though, followed only by Ezra and if he had to harbor a guess he would claim it was because of their Jedi tendencies.

And now it was sitting in the hands of a maniac who had tried killing him.

Then he realized something infinitely creepier and he focused back on Scar's crooked smile.

"Why have you been carrying that around with you?" he asked and this time he didn't try to stop his hand from resting against his weapon, the familiar brush of his fingers against the hilt bringing some sort of peace.

"Because I'm so proud of you my boy!" Scar exclaimed like it was obvious, like he was a proud father whose son had finally found a purpose in life, "Making a name for yourself! And one that's so popular, let me tell you."

Ezra's fingers tightened against his weapon as he narrowed his gaze and spoke as reasonably as he could, "Scar, what I do and don't do is none of your business."

"Of course it is," Scar protested and Ezra gave him an incredulous look as the trader continued, "You saved my life, after all. Now it's only fair that I return the favor."

"Except my life isn't in danger," Ezra reminded, "and it wasn't until you showed up."

"Threatening your life was never my intention," Scar protested with a slight pout, which was ridiculous all things considered, "and I mean it. Ask me to do anything and I will."

"You have nothing I could possibly want," Ezra decided, having enough of the conversation as he rushed to his feet, the chair toppling behind him.

"You want to get in and talk with Java," Scar said unperturbed, like he wasn't startled even the slightest by Ezra's rush to get away from him.

Ezra froze, turning to stare at the trader's impassive eyes as their eyes locked and Scar tilted his head.

"Well?" he asked, "Am I wrong?"

He wasn't, which was why it was so incredibly frustrating. It was also the only reason he stepped forward, back towards the table, despite all his instincts- Jedi and otherwise- that were currently screaming at him to turn tail and run.

"How do you-"

"That's why anyone ever comes to this forsaken place," Scar interrupted like it was obvious, rising from his chair much more graceful than Ezra had, "but he's a Hutt so getting access is close to impossible."

Ezra already knew all this, blue eyes staring intently as Scar stepped close to him to set a hand against his shoulder like they were some sort of comrades. It was wrong and Kanan would be none to be pleased if he ever found out.

"Can you get in though?" Ezra asked, curious to the answer and convinced he might have solved their latest problem.

Scar spread his arms as he replied, "Why, of course. What kind of sap do you take me for? And the best part, I'll do it all for free. So what do you say baby Jedi?"

He stuck his hand out towards him, eyes burning with a sort of light Ezra didn't really trust but knew he didn't have any other choice. He swallowed, nodding as he accepted the hand. Scar cawed again, clapping him back on the back and causing him to stumble.

"Kanan," Ezra spoke his com, using his master's first name to convey how serious the situation was, "I think I found a way in to see Java the Hutt."

"What?" Kanan demanded almost instantly, voice hardened in concern as the man probably suppressed the urge to throttle him, "How?"

"You probably aren't going to like it," Ezra noted as he followed Scar to the door where Java's guard was stationed glowering at anything dumb enough to get to close.

Ezra half-expected for him to stop them, to speak or something, but instead he just grunted as Scar opened the door and slipped through, Ezra close behind. He's just spent the past half hour watching the guard blow up at anyone who stepped within reaching distance, and Scar had just slipped right on past like it was no big deal.

That didn't really bring any comfort to him.

He followed Scar across a darkened room where he was stopped by an equally as ferocious guard as the one out front. He grunted something Ezra couldn't quite make out and Scar raised both his arms at his sides as he was patted down. Even in the darkened light Ezra could make out his trademark smirk.

"What, old friend, you don't trust me?" Scar sang in a teasing manner earning another growl as the guard stood up and moved over to Ezra.

"Never and we're not friends," the guard snapped, jerking Ezra's arms into place as he roughly patted him down.

"Words hurt old friend," Scar tutted and the guard ignored him as he found Ezra's lightsaber, concealed beneath his cloak.

"What's this?" the guard demanded, eyes glowing brightly and Ezra had to resist the urge to shrink back.

"Nothing. A mere child's toy," Scar spoke almost instantly, smooth as always as he came to stand beside them, "I mean look at him. Does he really look like a threat to you?"

The guard narrowed his gaze, scrutinizing Ezra in a way that made him feel violated before he backed off with another grunt. He didn't offer back his lightsaber.

"You may enter," he informed them, "I'll return everything I confiscated once you're done."

He pressed a button at the side of the wall and the lock clicked, allowing the door to swing open eerily. Ezra swallowed as his back tensed, eyes turning to Scar who set a hand against his shoulders and lead him in the room. On his way past, Ezra didn't miss the way Scar seemed to grin at the guard, removing his hand from him so he could pat him on the back.

Ezra resisted the urge to roll his eyes because antagonizing the people with weapons was probably a poor idea. His com in his ear started buzzing with static when he entered through the threshold, which he's come to know meant he wouldn't be able to call for back-up.

Normally that would be fine. They trusted him enough to not get himself killed or they just didn't care but after the first incident with Scar (something in which both Zeb and Sabine are still apologizing profoundly for not believing him, which is stupendous) they've all sort of been on edge. More fearful of something happening to him because he's still just a child.

Scar swooped close enough that they were practically touching as he breathed, "Stay close to me and don't speak."

"How will he answer my questions then?" Ezra challenged, feeling defiant as he turned to stare up at Scar who didn't look fazed.

His face remained stoic as he muttered, "Everyone wants to know the same thing."

Then they were in an elaborately colored room with bright lights varying in color hanging from the ceiling. Towards the end, propped up on a thickly clothed bench was what could only be described as the ugliest creature Ezra's ever seen before. It was like an oversized slug, slick with mucus, as his scrunched up face devoured anything within sight.

Ezra swallowed as he felt a pit open up in his stomach.

"Scar!" Java exclaimed in delight as the trader strolled forward like he owned the place- Ezra not far behind, "You're still alive I see. Bummer."

"Yeah," Scar agreed in a conversationally tone but Ezra noticed a certain edge that hadn't been there before, "And you haven't eaten yourself to death."

It came off jokingly but Ezra concluded that he probably wasn't. He looked serious, at least, and it was then that he realized that Scar was terrified of the creature in front of them. He wondered if it was because he was a Hutt.

"So what brings you way out here? Come to offer me more of your recent merchandise?" Java inquired and Ezra bristled, remembering his brief time as Scar's 'merchandise' and how awful it was; he also remembered the trader's promise in the arena and turned interested eyes to Scar's stiff back.

_Busted._

"Ah… no," Scar replied almost nervously and there was a sudden shift in the air as it turned more threatening, "I don't really do that anymore."

 _That_ was the wrong thing to say.

Java the Hutt leaned forward, face scrunched up in anger as he demanded, "Then why did you even bother showing your pathetic excuse of a face in my presence!"

"Because," Scar tried placating as he raised both arms up in a calming motion, "I came to ask a question I know only you can answer."

"I don't care. I don't do business with you Scar," Java growled before smirking and added, "Besides, soon there won't be much left of you."

"What?" Scar started but something clicked in Ezra's brain and he realized suddenly why they were there.

"Scar, he's sold his business to the Empire!" he exclaimed, forgetting how he was supposed to stay in the background as he stepped up beside Scar.

Scar stiffened as Java laughed the sound coming off more as nails on a chalkboard than anything else, "It's more like I sold my alliance to the Empire, little boy, but I suppose the concept is the same."

Ezra's skin crawled as he kept his gaze focused on Scar. Java's eyes remained on him though, brightly lit with newfound interest.

"I'll tell you what Scar," Java suddenly spoke, voice calm again as he seemed to muse over something, "I'll let you leave in one piece today if you give me the boy."

Ezra's stomach dropped.

He kept his gaze focused on Scar, though. The trader's face laid out in a carefully neutral expression as he seemed to mull it over. One of his hands came to rest on the back of Ezra's shoulder blades and he was almost certain he was going to be sold out _again_.

 _Kanan's going to_ kill _him._

"No deal," Scar spoke and though his voice was unwavering Ezra could sense the sudden spike of fear, "The boy has grown very precious to me."

"Ah well," Java sighed with a shrug, "Kill them all."

The guards surrounding Java's chair suddenly moved, lowering pikes and spears as they circled around them threateningly. Ezra backed up so he bumped into Scar as his hands went to his missing lightsaber. Behind him, Scar was silently cursing so Ezra did the only thing he could think of.

He cried out for Kanan.

* * *

Kanan knew this mission was a bad idea the second he had come up with it. He also knew its value, though, and figured that nothing could go wrong as long as they worked through it together.

He should've known better.

His plans never seem to go as planned anymore and sometimes he would lay awake at night wondering why that was. After all, it's not like his plans are any more flawed than usual.

Some part of him was tempted to blame it on the people, the crew, but he couldn't really bring it within himself to do so. He has noticed an increase in defiance from Ezra, something that he could track down to seconds before the Empire had captured him back on Lothal. He also knew that it was because the boy was terrified of losing him again; something in which Kanan could relate.

The only problem was he didn't know he could relate to it until that screwed up mission on the abandoned cargo hold where he had been knocked unconscious and woke up in a world without Ezra because he had _failed_ him. He hadn't been able to keep him safe like he was supposed to and it was a miracle Ezra had been the only one caught.

Except Kanan knew otherwise because he knew Ezra better than either one of them liked to admit.

He knew Ezra sacrificed himself for him and the rest of the crew because he cares. He cares about them like a family and sometimes Kanan wonders if Ezra knows the feeling is mutual. They might constantly tease him and poke fun at him but they care. They care so much it almost _hurts_.

And here Kanan was failing the kid for a second time.

He realized that the second Sabine had been escorted out and they were all ready to regroup and think of a different tactic- one probably much more violent- when he realized Ezra wasn't with them. He hadn't panicked then because he knew the kid had a habit of slipping away virtually unseen by the world around him. It was trait Kanan both admired and resented, considering how easy it seemed to shift one's gaze over the kid with the brightest smile and most cheerful laugh.

"Specter six, come in," he said as he brought the com to his mouth, eyes settling back on the bar.

It wasn't all that impressive- a small box of dirt and sand concealed in the mountains surrounding them. It was also notorious for drawing the worst type of people from everywhere. A place the Empire would never dare step foot inside.

"I'm here," Ezra's small voice reassured, calm and relaxed and not at all showing any signs of danger or distress, which was good.

"Where are you?" Kanan demanded then, voice tinged slightly with the concern he felt but at the moment he didn't care, not when he's still woken up with vivid images of what _could've_ happened in that arena if they arrived mere seconds later.

"Still sitting in the bar," Ezra informed him casually enough and an eerie chill went down Kanan's spine at the thought of his Padawan sitting in that bar by himself, "I've got eyes on the target though I don't think I can get through security. They've already thrown out three people twice my size for attempting it."

"What?" Kanan asked in awe as the real meaning sank in and he felt a twinge of pride that Ezra had been capable of accomplishing what the others couldn't, "They haven't caught you yet? I thought for sure they would've thrown you out the second they realized you were a child."

"Except no one has realized I'm a child," Ezra replied with a slightly smug tone in his voice before he added, "and as far as I can tell, they haven't busted Sabine either. Who knows? With luck she might've managed to sneak in."

Kanan sighed as he shook his head and said, "Considering they threw her out several minutes ago, I doubt it. You can come on out too. I don't like the idea of you staying in there without any cover."

"No argument here," Ezra reassured instantly, probably thinking along the same lines as Kanan had just been as the older male forced back the memories of Scar.

Kanan clicked the com back in his belt as he crossed his arms to await for his Padawan to exit the bar. 10 seconds quickly turned to 20 then 30 and then a whole minute passed and something twitched inside him. An urge to go back in and discover what was keeping the kid.

"He still not out yet?" a voice inquired behind him and he turned to see Hera's green eyes staring at back at him probably reflecting the same sort of fear he was starting to feel.

"No," Kanan denied with a sigh as he quickly added, "I knew I should've forced him to sit this one out."

"Come on Love," Hera chided with a tilt of her head as she closed the distance between them and pressed a gentle hand against his chest, "You know he wouldn't have liked that. He hates being treated like a child."

"He is a child, though," Kanan protested instantly as he turned his head so he wasn't staring at those intense green eyes anymore.

"I know," Hera reassured, voice soothing as she relaxed her shoulders and blinked back at him in a way he knew meant she understood everything he was feeling- perhaps just as strongly.

Hera always had a bad habit of caring a little more than she should, but never once has she forced Kanan to make decisions he hadn't wanted to. He had been the one who picked the crew- save for Chopper- and he had been the one who took Ezra on as his apprentice. That meant Ezra was his responsibility and recently all he's wanted to do is hide the youth from the world.

He can't help but feel that that's Scar's fault.

After all, before he hadn't had any qualms with letting the boy tag along on missions much more dangerous than this one. They just needed a job and one implicated by someone uninvolved with the Empire.

Now it was like the entire world was out to take Ezra from them, which seemed ridiculous even to him but he had been _so_ _close_ too many times to feel any different.

"Kanan," Ezra's voice suddenly spoke up, shocking both Kanan and Hera as he quickly fumbled for the com attached to his belt, "I think I found a way to see Java the Hutt."

"What?" Kanan demanded as he shared a look with Hera, feeling slightly better as he realized she looked equally as concerned as he felt, "How?"

"You probably aren't going to like it," Ezra replied and the pit in Kanan's stomach widened considerably but he also knew that tone in his Padawan's voice.

Ezra was asking for him to trust him, which he does. With his life, actually and he knew he would never regret putting so much of himself in a scrawny little boy with the worst case of butterfingers Kanan's ever seen before.

He just doesn't like the idea of trusting _other_ people with the boy.

It's the same for all of them, and he knows that the worst type of mission he ever comes up with is one he's not involved in. It's the one where he has to sit and wait as his crew risk their lives all for the sake of the mission.

He shared a look with Hera, who was starting to look a lot less complacent as him. Green eyes were hard and narrowed as she seemed to await for his order to rally the rest of the crew and barge in the bar weapons hoisted and demand a visit to Java the Hutt. And it was tempting but he knew that if he did that then Ezra would be able to convince himself that Kanan _didn't_ trust him which was the opposite of what the man wanted.

So he sighed and shook his head and then had to look away at the incredulous look Hera shot him.

He'd trust Ezra and pray that nothing happened to him that he couldn't fix.

" _Kanan_ ," Hera growled as he went to step past her, practically falling in place as his shadow as she bunched her shoulders up in agitation- tense and ready for a fight.

"Hera," he sighed, voice exhausted in ways only she knows as he went over anything they might have missed that Ezra hadn't but his words kept echoing in his ears, leaving traces of eerie vibrations.

_You probably aren't going to like it._

Zeb intersected him the second he stepped foot in the _GHOST_ , Hera close behind. Vibrant green eyes were hard and tense with something akin to concern as the Lasat swooped down on him.

"Sabine managed to hack into the bar's camera and we found something that you might want to look at," he explained before his eyes did a quick check behind him and he asked, "Where's the kid?"

"Still inside," Kanan replied as smoothly as he could manage as he tried inching past the giant warrior so he could get where he needed to be, "He found a way in."

"That's what we were afraid of," Zeb sighed and Kanan didn't miss the way his hands bunched up into fists at his side as his eyes seemed to change to slits.

He was angry but at what Kanan didn't know.

Curious now, he hurried to where Sabine was playing video from the bar. She kept shifting between different frames, golden eyes seemingly searching the crowd for something.

She looked up when he entered, eyes immediately seeking something he didn't have as she asked, "Where's Ezra?"

"Still in the bar," Kanan explained as he glanced at her hands tightly gripping the metal remote she had been using to shift through the frames.

"What?!" she exclaimed, immediately turning her attention to the screens as she flipped through them in rapid motion all the while muttering inaudibly under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Hera demanded, hating being as clueless as Kanan felt no doubt as she came to stand beside him- her presence strong and comforting.

"We were looking through the video feed of everyone inside the bar," Zeb explained as Sabine continued clicking through them all in a way that surprised Kanan, "When we caught sight of a certain slave trader friend of ours."

"Is this the same one that tried selling Ezra off for cheap entertainment?" Hera demanded, voice icy and brittle now as she seemed to focus her attention on Kanan.

"That's the one," Zeb agreed with a nod; Sabine making a pained cry as she seemed to finally come to the end.

"I can't find them," she cried out, flipping through the cameras again with a much more desperate vigor, "It's like they disappeared."

"Who?" Kanan demanded harsher than he meant, finding his voice as he stepped towards her.

"Either one of them," Sabine explained as she turned desperately lit eyes up at him, "Scar or Ezra. They're both just _gone_."

Zeb cursed as Hera turned to prepare for a battle. Kanan turned to follow when he felt a sudden cry in the force, ramming through his skull like a pike causing him to flinch as his stomach fell somewhere in his shoes.

He would recognize that cry anywhere, and it could only mean one thing.

Ezra was in danger.

* * *

"You know your men have a right to distrust me," Scar claimed as the guards stalked towards them with bloodlust gleaming in their gazes, "After all, I'm a dishonest man and you can always expect for dishonest men to be dishonest."

"What're you blabbering on about?" Java demanded with a glower though his men didn't back off nor did they seem ready to relax.

"I think you know," Scar continued as he set his hand towards the small of Ezra's back and seemed to hold it there for a long time, "After all, you and me are a lot alike. We can't be trusted. Not by anyone."

"Scar," Ezra hissed in confusion as he turned a wild expression up to the trader.

That's when he felt it and he wondered how he had ever managed to miss it before.

"You see," Scar went on as he continued pressing the cold object against Ezra's spine as the youth allowed his fingers to inch towards it, "I've got a wild card of my own I guarantee you never expected."

Ezra took that as his cue, latching onto his lightsaber and firing off several rapid shots. It took three shots before one guard went down.

"Jedi!" Java the Hutt exclaimed though he didn't sound disturbed so much as he was excited, "Kill the traitor and bring the boy to me alive!"

"Scar, I hope there's more to this plan!" Ezra exclaimed as he held out his ignited lightsaber in front of him.

"Hang on," Scar commented as his eyes searched around them, "I'm improvising."

Ezra frowned, wondering if he meant to parrot what Ezra had told to him when they had been trapped in the arena together. Knowing Scar, it was probable.

The walls suddenly shook around them as something exploded in the room beside them causing Ezra to blink in shock. His focus landed back on Scar, who didn't seem perturbed so Ezra figured it was probably part of his plan.

He wondered if dying was too because if Kanan found him then that's probably what was going to happen.

"Come on!" Scar suddenly shouted, grabbing his arm and jerking him across the room as Scar's men attacked the stunned guards.

"Are you crazy?" Ezra demanded before the lightsaber was ripped from his hands and pressed against the base of what Ezra assumed was Java's neck; the hand clutching Ezra's wrist prevented him from reaching out and reclaiming his weapon.

"Make no mistake," Scar growled, voice low and threatening, "I will kill you."

There wasn't even a trace of a bluff anywhere and Ezra felt something cold creep inside him as he was reminded of how much a monster Scar was capable of being.

"What do you want?" Java asked, voice quivering.

Scar just smirked as he shrugged and replied, "Nothing you can give me," then he plunged the weapon towards his throat in a killing strike.

" _NO_!" Ezra cried, pushing out with the force and knocking the trader off balance.

His strike went wide as he lost his grip on the lightsaber, causing it to clatter against the ground harmlessly. Ezra retrieved it seconds before an arm was wrapped around his throat and he was pulled back into a slimy grip, choking as his airway was cut off.

" _Enough_!" Java exclaimed right beside his ear and Ezra gagged at the pungent smell of his breath, "Kill them all!"

Scar stood up and blinked, slitted eyes focusing on Ezra as the youth was pressed tighter against the Hutt's body. Ezra resisted the urge to gag as he stood completely still, calculating his best chance for escape.

"I'm sorry kid," Scar muttered softly, fingers twitching uselessly at his side and Ezra felt a pang of compassion leak out towards the trader.

"It's alright," Ezra managed somehow with the arm constricting his throat as he leaned back to press further in Java the Hutt, "It's not always the dishonest ones you have to be weary of."

Scar tilted his head, blinking in confusion about the same time the door exploded from its hinges. The arm constricting him in place loosened and Ezra took advantage of the momentarily lapse, surging forward and spinning on his heel.

It took considerably less shots for Java to fall, the steady rise and fall of his chest being the only indication that the Hutt was still alive.

"Ezra!" someone shouted behind him and he turned to see who when someone grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards.

"Everybody freeze!" Scar boomed right next to his ear hand settling at the base of his jaw, "Or I'll snap his neck."

Java's guards were pretty much unconscious, leaving the crew of the _GHOST_ to glare up at them with looks that made Ezra shiver. He shifted uncomfortably, only for Scar to tighten his grip.

"Don't squirm so much baby Jedi," he hissed in his ear, bending in real close so only Ezra could hear him, "or I'll have to do something we'll both regret."

Ezra froze, back stiff as he found Kanan's hardened gaze.

His eyes were hard and intense in a way Ezra's never seen before and if he didn't know any better than he would've pegged the look as murderous. He did know better, though, and he knew that Kanan wasn't a killer.

At that particular moment he sure looked like one.

"Kanan," Ezra spoke up as he felt himself be jerked further back against Scar, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kanan protested, gaze settling on him and softening considerably.

It was clear then that Kanan wasn't upset with him but Scar and Ezra mentally noted that they all had to stop meeting like this. Especially considering Ezra had the habit of playing the person in duress.

"Let him go," Kanan demanded, voice unwavering as he stepped forward; his eyes were hard again and he kept clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides, "and I _might_ let you walk out of here alive."

A threat.

Kanan was actually _threatening_ someone.

"Relax Jedi," Scar tutted voice as calm as ever as his fingers curled tighter against Ezra's flesh, "The boy's fine and as long as you group corroborate he'll remain that way."

"Forgive me if I say that I don't trust you," Kanan snarled that time; actually _snarled_ like an angry animal sick and tired of being cornered.

A chill curled down Ezra's spine as Scar clung to him a little tighter. Tight enough to hurt.

Ezra winced though he tried not to. It didn't matter much, everyone still conscious in the room noticed it.

Scar instantly relaxed his grip as Kanan made a deep growl somewhere in the back of his throat. Hera tensed as Zeb and Sabine looked about ready to start a war.

"This'll probably be good-bye for a while baby Jedi," Scar whispered in his ear, causing Kanan's shoulders to tense as his fingers inched closer to his weapon, "I'm sorry again."

"It's okay," Ezra reassured and felt rather than saw Scar smirk as his grip tightened once more.

"Catch!" the trader exclaimed at Kanan before drawing away and kicking Ezra towards them.

Ezra stumbled and probably would've landed on his face if it hadn't been for the hands that caught him and guided him back upright. He blinked, smiling brightly when he managed to make out Kanan's worried expression.

"You alright kid?" he asked and Ezra nodded, suppressing a shudder as he straightened himself back out.

Kanan grinned back, fingers clutching his shoulder in relief as Ezra felt the others' presences move around him. Circling and cocooning him in a protective circle, causing a warm fuzzy sensation to creep through him.

It was rare when any of them acted like this, but he found he enjoyed it nevertheless. It was nice, at least, knowing someone out there in the galaxy cared about you.

"Ezra?" Kanan repeated and Ezra blinked back up at him, realizing his hands had come to clutch Kanan's arm tightly, "You sure you're okay?"

Ezra released his arm as he beamed up at the man as he reassured, "I'm fine."

And he meant it.

Every word.


End file.
